happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/My idea for The Happy Tree Friends Movie!
Hi guys, Steve here! So as you can see guys, this is like the FIRST blog ever i do/did that ISN'T a "Top Ten Stuff" List, &/or anything like that. But ok i did some other like the blog where i raged due to an error, but for real, this blog is first time i do that isn't a listing that i WANT to do at start, so yeah, you all guys have random ideas for The Happy Tree Friends Movie right? Well, today i will tell you guys HOW it should be like in my opinion, but note that this blog isn't mine idea, welp the plot, my wiki friend (One of them obviously) Suggested this to me once, and i loved it, but yeah not sure how this will be, obviously, The REAL Movie btw would have none of our plots maybe, none because i doubt it happens <:( But anyway, here is the plot: The Starring Roles will be Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy. Featuring is for the REST of the entire main cast, and it will also say "Antagonist:" And it will be Mr. Pickels, and yes he is alive in this one tho btw. So yeah in the movie btw, we will see references to The Smoochies at the start, since they have all three deaths inside them, it is revealed then that Smoochies are REALLY testings, Lumpy is the one who records them btw, since he doesn't have a Smoochie, and one day, Lammy and Mr. Pickels decide to do a prank, using a grenade or something that uh... Is of course fake, so they buy one from a shop but Flippy then comes with REAL grenades in his truck (Reference to "Remains to be Seen" since he also drives with dangerous stuff) and causes a car crash, Well, they all three survived for that part, but Lammy and Mr. Pickels accidentally takes one of Flippy's grenades instead and puts it inside a tree house, but when they once triggers it, the grenade explodes and causes a HUGE disaster to happen, and the entire cast ALMOST dies, so fortunately, nobody died yet anyway. But unfortunately for Lammy and Mr. Pickels, The Entire Cast KNEW those duo are the responsible ones who did it. So they send Lammy and Mr. Pickels away to a deserted island. Mr. Pickels swear for revenge, but Lammy isn't thinking so, obviously, ok probably not so... One day, after the duo is once in the island, a new member of the town have come, he is a cat, and strange enough, he CAN talk. Other two members is his brother who is of course another cat, and a nice raccoon. Since all three talks, none of the other cast can even in this movie, but yeah those three belongs to my wiki friend, for sure. And the funny thing yet, Lammy and Mr. Pickels have returned and Mr. Pickels knocks EVERYBODY out during a huge fight, he even fights the trio and they gets knocked out as well. THEN The Cast is stuck on the island, and they is probably exploring a while until they decide to do a raft so they can get to the town again. The Cat starts to sing, and yes the movie will include songs too, but if the canon characters sings, they can sing in gibberish style. Also, Toothy will sing somewhere in the movie, same song he did in "Class Act" btw, but he will finish it i guess this time with everybody else too. And yeah btw, they returns back to the town and is fighting with Mr. Pickels who TOOK OVER the entire town, and all of the cast decides to team up, yes, even Flippy, and he turns to Fliqpy, but well we will see this time that even as Fliqpy, this is like the first time he only focuses on the REAL enemy when his friends is around at the same time, he can control it during the fight. But unfortunately, all members (Except Lumpy and the trio) died. Fortunately after that, Lumpy shows the trio his secret lab, and that's the truth of the show. The Cast Members are sleeping inside... Ya know, stuff? They LOOKS like giant lab tubes with the members sleeping inside them, so they CAN'T die forever. Also, Lumpy is the only member who is aware of this, well, the trio knows it too then just so. However, Lumpy then have a bed inside the lab, as when he dies, he respawns in the bed, and he starts a button so his friends can come out whenever he is able to do it. So this, along with Sniffles' time machine and Splendid's time travelling is the THREE reasons how the cast is never gone forever. Later, when Lumpy released his friends, they all meet again with Mr. Pickels, who can't believe his eyes. He can't believe it because u know, he was killing them, and is shocked to see that. So as The Cat then prepares to fight Mr. Pickels, an epic song is playing in the background, and during the fight, he MANAGES to kill Mr. Pickels for once. And the town is saved! But yes, as The Trio isn't listed in "Starring" or "Featuring" roles, they most likely ISN'T appearances, they is meant to be Starring but they is meant to be a surprise to us, as we didn't see them yet anyway. But yeah we WILL see Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy do more stuff then i mentioned. So this movie (Imo) will include CuddlesXGiggles and in one part, Flaky shares a kiss with Flippy (Only because people can be happy for once) so yeah. Still there is MUCH more stuff that should be added, but still tho, this is my idea for The Happy Tree Friends Movie! Oh also, in the VERY ending, Cuddles says REAL words and covers his mouth, gets shocked to realise he was able to talk, so yes he is the only member who said real words, but that was only the ending, so it was only once. Ok this was my idea for The Happy Tree Friends Movie as said so!...... The End! How did ya like it? Sorry if it was cringe btw, and oh... And btw fun fact: I was first having the plot stuck together, but due how big and hard to read it looks, i had to use space like the plots for the episodes have, since i don't want people to have a hard time reading this, and to avoid cringe, i did the plot list the way it is, and... Yeah and added "The End!" too btw! So sorry if it is cringe btw as said but still, i also wanted to say my opinion what i would like to see in it, so yeah and imo, one day, a sequel should come as well, and yes i will do a blog next time that IS a "Top Ten List" so next time it is, a blog i will that time. So yeah, i hope at least SOMEBODY enjoyed it even, but this is my idea for The Happy Tree Friends Movie as said! Credit goes to my wiki friend btw who owns The Cats and The Raccoon. AND for giving me the idea of the movie plot btw! Thanks for Watching! Category:Blog posts